Invisible No More
by AngelicAlchemist13
Summary: The Lopez twins are starting their junior year at Sky High. But when an old friend starts talking to Isabella again after over 1 year, will Iz accept Warren again or will she turn away from him like he did to her? OCxWarren
1. Chapter 1

**Invisible No More**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights or characters.

**Info:** I tend to base characters of my own creation on my favorite music artists. That includes their music and lyrics. So please do not be mad if I say that that character wrote a song or something because that character is based on that particular artist.

**Chapter 1**

"_Why won't he talk to me? Why won't he even look at me?_" thought the black-haired beauty. Meet Isabella Lopez. A 16 year-old girl about to start her junior year at Sky High, along with her twin sister, Grace. What are their powers you ask? These sisters are psychics. They can see into the past and future (unwillingly, I might add), read minds, and move objects with their minds. But they also have their own, individual powers as well. Grace, the oldest sister by 1 minute, can control and create fire. Isabella can control and create ice and water. These twin sisters are the daughters of one of the most powerful super heroes ever to graduate Sky High. However, they are also the daughters of one of the most dangerous super villainess's ever to graduate that school as well.

Grace has always been the sister with decent relationships and was thought to be a great hero just like her father. Isabella had always had negative relationships and was thought be a future villainess like her mother. She also felt invisible, especially, to her old friend Warren Peace. The two of them were once very close, but when his father was put into solitary, he turned away from her and became a loner. Isabella still hasn't gotten over losing him as a friend, but had moved on, sort of. She had been thinking of Warren almost all summer. The last time they talked to each other was at the Homecoming Dance last year. Then he kind of shied away from her the rest of the year. She had heard his thoughts that night as well. "_She looks amazing. I hope she understands why I did what I did._" Those words kept repeating in her head, over and over again.

"Iz, wake up. It's time you wake up out of that daydream of yours and get ready for that school that you love oh, so much". "Would you stop with the sarcasm, Grace? I'm not exactly in the mood if you haven't been able to tell." Grace looked at her sister knowing exactly what she was thinking about. "You're still thinking about Warren aren't you?" "It's that obvious, huh?" "Just a little bit." "I can't help it. He was my best friend besides you, and now all he does is ignore me and turn away every time I just look at him. It's so frustrating!" Grace had heard Warrens' thoughts too. She knew exactly what her sister was thinking, and knew it was practically killing her inside. Grace knew the feelings that Isabella had for Warren, and those feelings weren't exactly feelings a friend has for another friend. Iz liked him. You could say that she loved him. She's loved him for as long as she could remember. Not because of his incredible good looks, but because that he was the only one who was there for her when their parents divorced, and was there again for her when her mother died. He was the greatest friend to her. But when the time came to be there for him, Warren wouldn't let her.

"I know it hurts Iz, but maybe it's you time you let go. He's happy with his friends, you should be happy with yours." "What friends, Grace? Do you mean those self-centered assholes that hang around us? They're not my friends. The only reason that they "like" us is because of our money, and don't pretend that you don't know that!" Grace was worried about her sister. "That's bull and you know it! They like us. Well they like me at least. You kind of scare them." "Well, they should be scared. The next time they begin a sentence with "Oh my God!" I'll sock them in the face." Grace was contemplating this in her head. She knew her sister was right. The kids that hang around them are constantly borrowing money from her and would never pay her back. Maybe it was a good thing she told them to piss off on the last day of school. "You are so right, Iz. Why don't we hang out with someone else this year?" "Why do we have to hang around anyone? Why can't it be the two of us?" "You know sis, that sounds great. Now get off your lazy ass so we can get to school." "Aww, do I have to?" said Iz jokingly. "Yes, you do. Now come on."

The flight to school was quiet. When the sisters reached the school they immediately went to go get their class schedule. "Yes! We have all of our classes together" exclaimed Grace. "Thank God, I won't be alone in class" stated Iz. "Crap, we have Medulla for first period!" "I thought you liked science, Iz." "I do, but it gets annoying when you're the only person he calls on." "Medulla calls on you all the time? Damn that does suck. He usually leaves me alone, but that's because he knows I'm horrible in science. I wonder if Jake is in our class." "Ugh, I still can't believe you're going out with dead-beat, prick, Grace. You could so much better." "Speak for yourself! Do I have to remind you about the asses you've dated?" "No thanks, but I still get the feeling that he's using you or something" "Iz, don't be so paranoid. He's a great guy, and plus, he's a really good kisser." "Sky High, I'd like to introduce my sister, Grace, the make-out queen." "Shut up Iz!" "What? It's true. Maybe you're the one's who's using him." "Ha, ha, ha, very funny, you should consider a career in comedy." "I should, uh?" said Iz with her usual sarcasm.

RIIIIIING! "Well, there's the bell, ready for hell on Earth, Grace?" "Not really." "Too bad, 'cuz here we go." As they walked into the classroom Iz wasn't exactly paying attention to where she was walking and bumped into someone and papers and a book fell onto the floor. "Oh God, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going. This is all my fault!" Iz thought she had bumped Mr. Medulla, but was totally mistaken. She knelt down and started to pick up the papers. "Hey don't worry about it, Iz." Iz picked her head up and was meeting eyes with Warren, who had kneeled down to help her. "I haven't seen you in a while. How's everything going?" "_Great. You haven't talked to me in practically forever and I got stood up by guys all summer. Yeah, things are going great._" That's what Iz was thinking in her head, but she actually said, "Things are ok, and you?" "Not so bad." "Mr. Peace, Miss Lopez, this is not the time for flirting. Please find a seat, immediately" said Medulla. Iz couldn't help but to feel completely embarrassed. "Sorry Mr. Medulla." The twins found their seats at the science table in the middle of the room. "Iz, your face is totally red." "Crap, are you serious?" "Yeah. By the way, nice going with Warren. You literally fell for him didn't you?" "Shut up Grace." "Miss Lopez, I've had to call you twice in one day, don't let it happen again. That goes for you too, Miss Grace." "Yes sir", said the twins in unison.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I hope that you are not comfortable where you are sitting because this year I am going to assign your lab partners and where you will be sitting," said Mr. Medulla. "AAAAWWWW" groaned the entire class. "I thought you might do that." He continued to assign partners when he came to Graces' and Iz' names. "Let's see, what shall I do with the Lopez twins, I know, I'll separate them." Grace and Is looked at each other in horror. He was actually going to separate them! None of their teachers has done that to them before. "Let's see, Miss Grace you will be with Mr. Sanders over there, and Miss Isabella, you will be in the front with Mr. Peace. And I certainly hope that I am not making a mistake pairing the two of you up, due to what happened at the beginning of class. Now everyone, you have all been assigned your partners and seats, now move it, move it, move it!" Grace took her seat at the opposite side of the room, and Iz took her seat in the front with Warren. Iz was a little nervous. She couldn't help it. Is hadn't talked to him in over a year, and now at the beginning of this year, he actually talked to her and they're lab partners. Iz was happy, but kind of suspicious at the same time. What were the odds that something like this was going to happen? As it turned out, Iz was actually being her usual paranoid self.

RIIIIIING! "All right then, I will see you all tomorrow. Enjoy your lunch" Grace quickly grabbed her sister and headed straight for their lockers that were right next to each other. "Iz, this is so great!" "What's so great? What the hell are you talking about?" "You know you and Warren being lab partners!" "I know it's great, but why are you so enthusiastic about it?" "Because this means that the two of you can rebuild your friendship. _And I won't have to deal with your moping anymore."_ "Hey, I heard that!" "Heard what?" "What your thinking" "Oh, yeah sorry." "Hey, Iz, Grace!" called Warren. "You two want to come eat lunch with me and my friends?" He pointed towards Will, Layla, and the others. "Yeah, sure" said Iz. "Great. Come on. I would've asked you in class but the two of you rushed out so fast, I didn't get the chance to. By the way, why'd you leave so fast?" "Oh. It's 'cuz Grace forgot her lunch money at home and wanted to get some from my locker." "Oh, ok" _"Nice save Iz." "Thanks, but next time, think before you act, ok?" "I'll try. But you know how I get."_

Once everyone got their lunch, they found a table and started their conversation. "Grace, Iz, I haven't talked to you guys in long time. How are you two?" asked Will. "We're fine. Nothing's really changed at home, though" said Grace. "You three know each other?" questioned Warren. "Yeah, our dads were best friends when they came here, said Will. "That and don't forget that your parents are our God parents" added Iz. "That too" said Will, his mouth full with his lunch. "Wow, it really is a small world, isn't it?" said Magenta. "Wait, is your dad _the _Captain Neptune? exclaimed Ethan. "Sadly, yes." "Then that means your mom was _the_ Psychick" said Ethan. "Wasn't she a villain?" asked Zack. "She was, but she straightened out after our dad proposed." "Didn't she die or something? Oww! What was that for?" Warren and Will had kicked Zack under the table. "Yes, she died from depression" said Iz sadly. "What was she depressed from?" asked Layla, trying not to upset the twins even more. "She was depressed from the divorce that our dad had given her two years before." "Asshole" "Iz!" "Oh c'mon Grace, like you weren't thinking the same thing!" "I take it that you don't like your dad very much" said Zack. "We hate him" said the twins at the same time. "That's putting it a little strongly, isn't it?" asked Layla. "No it's not. He knew that she would fall apart if he left her. He knew that we wouldn't be able to take care of her on our own, and he still left her, he gave her complete custody over us, too. It's like he wanted nothing to with us anymore. He wanted to be free, free from responsibility, free from everything! It's like he, like he…" "Like he didn't love us anymore" finished Grace. "Yeah, exactly."

"Wow. Who would've known that someone who was once a great hero could've become so coldhearted?" said Layla. "That's also the reason why my parents don't really talk to their dad anymore" said Will. "Yeah, instead they constantly check up on us" said Iz. "Really? They still do that?" asked Will. "Yeah, they do." "Why do Will's parents check up on you?" questioned Layla. "Because, our dad's never home" stated Grace. "His job requires him to travel the time. We only see him every other weekend. Even then we don't see him. He usually locks himself up in his office and doesn't come out for hours on end" said Iz. "Ok, I think that we should start a new topic" suggested Magenta. "I agree," said Layla, "what are your powers?" "Grace and I are both psychics. We're clairvoyant, telepathic, and telekinetic." "Wow, that's a lot of power. So you only got your mom's powers?" quizzed Ethan. "No, actually, we also got our dad's powers, too." Ethan's, Layla's, Mag's, and Zack's jaw dropped. "We didn't get both of them. Grace can create and control fire, and I can create and control ice and water." "That's still a lot of power" said Magenta. "Yeah, but over the years we got used to it" said Grace.

The rest of the day just flew by. It turns out that the twins and Warren had all of their classes together and was going to try to stay together in all of them. When Grace and Iz went home they felt so relieved, but happy at the same time. "Today was so great!" said Grace. "Yeah, it was. Especially for you 'cuz you have classes with your precious Jake." "Yeah, and we have all of our classes with your beloved Warren." "Yeah, we do." "Uh-oh" said Grace. "Uh-oh, what?" "You have that look in you eye." "What look?" "That look that you get when you get paranoid." "I just think it's weird that after over a year that Warren suddenly wants to be friends again, that's all." "My God Iz! You are way too paranoid! You need to relax. You of all people should know that" complained Grace. "Yeah, you're right." "Do you think that it'll be like this all year, Is?" "I hate to say it Grace, but probably not." "Why?" "Because, our entire life has been nothing but drama, why would it change now?" "True, but maybe it'll be different this year." "I doubt it, Grace. I extremely doubt it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope all of you like my story. It's my first one so be nice! But don't forget to be honest!  
I hope you keep reading!**

**Lots of Love,**

**AngelicAlchemist**


	2. Chapter 2

**Invisible No More**

**Chapter 2**

The whole first week passed by so quickly, it's almost like it didn't happen. Grace and Iz ate lunch with Warren, Will, Layla, and the others every day. The friendship that was once lost, was slowly being rebuilt. The Homecoming Dance was coming up, and the entire school was bustling with notes to girls, and notes to boys asking them if they wanted to go to the dance with them. It made Iz feel a little uneasy.

"Hey Iz, has anyone asked you to the dance yet?" asked Grace, hoping her sister would say Warren did.

"I've had a few offers, but they were all from freshmen, hoping they would be cool or something that they went to the dance with a junior. You know, the usual crap" said Iz who opened her locker and all of a sudden about 30 notes poured out of it. Most of them were from freshmen, with a few from the sophomores, two from a junior and one from a senior.

"Wow, we're popular this morning aren't we?" said Warren coming by to say hi. "How many of them are from freshmen?"

"I'd say about 25," said Iz who was actually kind of disturbed by the fact that she was a magnet to perverted freshmen. "And I have a feeling it's gonna be like this all week. I can't wait 'till this day is over!" groaned Iz. "How many notes have you gotten?"

"Around 10, this is really annoying" complained Warren.

"Why the hell are you complaining? You saw how many notes poured out of my locker, it's sad. I'm a freaking magnet for little perverts straight out of middle school."

"Don't forget about the little perverts that have been here for at least a year" added Grace.

"You are really not helping, sis. I'm just glad that this won't last all year. If it did, I'd probably shoot myself now" complained Iz who looked fairly irritated.

"Who'd you go with last year?" questioned Warren who remembered seeing Iz at the dance last year but didn't see her with a date.

Iz hesitated. She didn't really want to tell him, but knew that he would ask her again later if she didn't tell him now. Then everyone else might get curious and ask her too.

_ "Might as well tell him, Iz. He'll find out eventually from me"_ added Grace.

_ "I had a feeling you were gonna say that, Grace."_ She looked at Warren, knowing that he would be in shock once she told him. "MydatewasLash" she mumbled.

"What? I didn't understand what you said."

"I said that my date was, (gulp), Lash" said Iz. _"And damn, was that a huge mistake" _thought Iz.

"Are you serious? You went out with that ass!" exclaimed Warren who was in total shock.

"I know, I know it was stupid, but I was desperate for a date, and it wasn't the first time I went out with him."

"You went out with him more then once! Where the hell was I when this happened? You must have been desperate to have gone out with him."

_ "I'd like to know where the hell you were, too. You probably would've been able to knock some sense into me" _thought Iz. "Ok, I get it. It's not something I'm proud of, but when we were together, he wasn't evil and he was actually nice, until..." hesitated Iz.

"Until, what?" asked Warren who was starting to get concerned.

"Until he dumped me for that slut Gwen." It pissed Iz off just thinking about Gwen. She had lost a few boyfriends and potential boyfriends to Gwen. She thought of Gwen as a slut, and was glad that she was incarcerated, along with Lash.

"Wow, I knew that you hated her but I never knew why." Warren wasn't that surprised. He had a feeling that Gwen was one of those kinds of girls, but was actually really disgusted considering that Gwen was old enough to be a mother.

"Well, now you know, and please don't tell anyone. I won't be able to stand the shame of that mistake" begged Iz.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me" said Warren who didn't even want to accept the fact that a girl like Iz, went out with an ass like Lash. It didn't make any sense to him. Iz could do so much better than Lash.

"Hey Grace, who are you going with?" asked Iz, in hopes that she wasn't going with that prick of a boyfriend.

"Like you have to ask, I'm going with Jake" Grace answered.

"It's time you dump that loser, Grace. He's no good for you. He's rude, perverted, disgusting, and the list could go on forever."

"Who is this guy?" asked Warren who had no clue what the twins were talking about.

"It's the guy she sits with in science. He's a disgusting prick" stated Iz. She was really getting annoyed with her sisters' boyfriend. He's a total loser. He never focuses on anything but trying to get in her sister's pants, which still never worked. If it were up to her, Jake Sanders would've been out the door months ago.

"You don't even know Jake. I'm sure if you just get to know him you'll like him" stated Grace in defense of her boyfriend. She thought that Jake was a great guy. Sure he was a little perverted, but it was nothing too extreme. Grace always thought that Iz was being a drama queen or something.

"He's a loser. Dump him. Now" Iz was totally fed up with her sister and her precious Jake. "I've talked to him before. Believe me, one conversation was enough to make up my mind. I don't need to hear him babble anymore then I already did."

"C'mon Iz, that's not fair" said Grace. "Yeah it is. How many times has he gotten the two of us confused?" "A few times." "No, it's been more than a few times. Sometimes he comes up to me and tries to make-out with me thinking that I'm you." "That only happened once, Is." "No it hasn't. It's happened like five times."

Will, Layla, Ethan, Maj and Zack came up to say hi, but stopped when they saw the twins arguing. "What's up with them?" asked Will. "It looks like they're ready to kill each other any moment."

"They're arguing about Grace's boyfriend. Iz thinks he's a loser, and Grace is defending him" said Warren who was surprised that he was able to keep up with the argument. It had been going on for a while now, but found it kind of interesting.

"That's it! I'm not going to argue with anymore, Grace. I'm sure I've made my opinion very clear, and I think that you should drop it."

"You started it." "Grace, don't be such a baby." "I am not being a baby!" "If you weren't being a baby then why don't you drop it?" "Fine, I will. "Good" finished Iz.

"Oh. Hi guys, I didn't even know you were here" said Iz, slightly embarrassed that she didn't even notice her friends were watching her and Grace arguing. "Sorry about that. We argue like that. We'll start going at it and we won't even notice our surroundings" apologized Iz.

"Oh it's ok," said Layla, "you guys are sisters. All sisters argue, right?" "Yeah, right."

"Now, if you don't mind I'd like to head home. It's been a really long day" said Magenta.

"I agree. I wanna get out of here before any boys get the chance to give me their letter, asking me to with them to Homecoming" said Iz.

"You've gotten a bunch of letters, haven't you?" asked Layla

"Sadly, yes. I don't think I can take it anymore. I hate Homecoming. Nothing but crap happens" complained Iz, who was getting really annoyed with this whole dance thing.

"Who are you going with?" asked Ethan, in hopes of maybe getting a date.

"No one, I don't even think I want to go. The whole concept of Homecoming is dumb. Why can't it just be Valentine's and Prom? No other dances than that?" complained Iz.

"Wouldn't that be kinda boring?" questioned Ethan. "I'll even go with you."

"No thanks, Ethan. I'm still getting over the whole fiasco that happened last year. I got turned into a baby, and stood up, I'm not really looking forward to any dances" lied Iz.

"You got stood up? Why would someone do that?" asked Layla.

"I don't know and I don't really care. I just don't wanna go to the stupid dance" said Iz, hoping that they would drop the subject.

"What about you Grace? Are you going with your boyfriend?" asked Will, even though he knew the answer. He always knew that Grace had been the type of girl who liked dances and always had a date for them.

"Yep, I'm going with Jake. It's gonna be so great!" said Grace who was so excited to go to events like this. Iz just rolled her eyes. She really couldn't stand Jake. Nor, could she stand Homecoming. She hoped that this had been a dream that she would wake up from any moment. It's not like anyone that she wanted was going to ask her. She didn't even know any of the guys that sent her those letters, and she didn't plan on responding to any of them, either. She just wanted all of this to be over.

"So Maj, Zack, are you two going together?" asked Iz. Zack and Maj blushed. Iz thought that it was cute. The idea of Magenta and Zack together seemed right. "Yeah, we're going together" said Maj, finally. They were probably still getting used to the idea themselves. Iz just smiled. She was happy that her friends had someone to love. She was even happy that her sister had someone too, she just wished it was someone other than Jake Sanders. The guy was an idiot. Someone had to get that through Grace's head, right? But why couldn't anyone love her? Iz wondered that often. Every time she comes close, it slips away, right through her very fingers. It was getting tiring. Iz deserved someone too, didn't she? Or was she undeserving of the emotion of love? Was she destined to be alone forever? If she was, then she would take her own life right now.

"Hey Iz, are you ok?" asked Warren. He was concerned about her. Iz had been looking sad, depressed, you could say. She was contemplating all of this in her head. Of course Iz looked depressed. She had been hurt so many times, she was sick of it. She used to hurt herself, because it took her mind off of the emotional pain that she had been feeling. Seeing the blood running down her arm made her feel somewhat relieved; relieved, that she could feel other types of pain besides emotional pain.

"Hey Iz, did you hear me? Are you ok?" repeated Warren. He was really concerned about her. He didn't like the look on her face. It worried him, a lot.

"Uh? Oh, sorry. Yeah I'm ok. I was just thinking" said Iz, who was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that Warren was talking to her.

"You don't look ok. Do you need to see the nurse or something?" asked Warren, with a look of concern on his face.

"No. No. I'm fine. I was just thinking that's all. Don't worry about me so much" said Iz. She was touched that he cared so much. But if he cared so much about her, then why did her ignore for so long?

"What were you thinking about? You looked depressed. You worried me for a while there."

"I was thinking about stuff, that's all. And I'm sorry if I worried you. I tend to do that to my friends. Make them worry, you know?" said Iz. She would never be able to tell Warren what she thinking. He would just worry even more. And Iz would never forgive her self for that.

"Ok. If you say so" said Warren, unable to decide if he should worry or not. "I need to do something, wait right here." He went to the nearest trash can and threw away a folded up piece of paper that said _"Is, will you go to Homecoming with me?"_

"What was that?" asked Iz.

"Nothing, just a note from one of those girls" lied Warren.

"Oh, ok" said Iz, not knowing what it really was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow! That took a long time to write! That was so interesting!  
Please review!**

**Lots of Love,  
AngelicAlchemist**


	3. Chapter 3

**Invisible No More**

**Chapter 3**

Isabella lay on her bed thinking about everything, her friends, her sister, Warren. She got the feeling that he lied to her about something but she couldn't figure out what. It was driving her mad. The thought of Warren lying to her felt so strange. He never lied to her about anything. She hoped that she was just being paranoid, but she knew that she wasn't. She was always right about people who were lying. She would get this feeling in her gut when someone was lying. That was the feeling she had right now about Warren. This feeling wasn't huge, so she knew it wasn't a big lie, but a lie none the less.

"Hey Iz, I'm going to the Paper Lantern, are you coming?" asked Grace. It was about 8 p.m. on a Friday, and was getting ready to head off to hang out with Will, Layla, and the rest to hang out at Warren's workplace like they did every Friday. She could also sense that something was bothering Iz.

"No thanks. I don't really feel like going out tonight" stated Iz, in a dreamy voice. She was still contemplating everything.

"Ok Iz, What's wrong?" Grace wasn't in the mood for her sister's moping. She wanted to get out of the house and nothing was going to stop her.

"Nothing, I just don't feel good right now. My stomach hurts and I don't wanna go out tonight" said Iz irritably, she wasn't in the mood for one of Grace's interrogations.

"Are you sure? You love getting out of the house on Friday."

"I'm pretty sure. I just feel like relaxing right now" lied Iz. When she got a feeling like this she never relaxed. She would stress her mind out completely and crash somewhere around the house.

"If you say so, but I'm going out. I'll have my cell on so you call if you need anything. Do you want me to bring you some food when I come home? You need to eat something even when you have a stomach ache."

"You don't have to, but go ahead."

"Ok then. See you later sis. I hope you feel better"

"Bye." _Typical Grace wanted to get out the house so bad that she didn't care enough to talk to her own sister. Oh well, I wanted to be alone anyways. Some peace and quiet will do me some good. At least, I hope so._

Grace arrived at the Paper Lantern in15 minutes. She was greeted by her friends at their usual booth near the window.

"Hi Grace. Where's Iz?" wondered Will

"Oh, she wasn't feeling well and decided to stay home" said Grace.

"Is she ok?" asked Layla who was always concerned about the well being of all of her friends.

"Yeah she's ok. Her stomach hurts a little that's all. I think that she just wants some alone time, really" said Grace who didn't buy the whole 'I'm sick' deal from her sister.

"Did you two get into a fight again?" asked Maj.

"No. She gets like this when she needs space. She's fine don't worry about her."

A few seconds later, Warren showed up to his friend's table to greet the twins, but was surprised to find Isabella missing from the group.

"Hey Grace. Where's Iz?" questioned Warren.

"She wasn't feeling good and stayed home" stated Grace.

"That's weird. She was fine today at school."

"I know. I think that she just wanted some quiet time to herself, really. You know how she gets."

"Yeah I do. Are you sure nothing else is bugging her? Being the way she is, she might not tell you that something's on her mind" stated Warren.

"I asked her, but she said that her stomach hurt and that she wanted to relax. Why? Do you think she'd go and do something stupid?" quizzed Grace.

"No. I don't think so. But if there is something bugging her, then we know where she'll be. I have to go finish up and then I'm free for the rest of the night."

"You want to check on her, don't you?" asked Grace who already knew the answer.

"Yeah I do. I don't think that she's sick. Something's bothering her. Something always is" stated Warren. He knew Iz too well. She was hardly ever sick, and when she got like this it meant that there was something on her mind, something that was driving her mad.

"Is this something that we all should be worried about?" asked Magenta, not quite sure what to think. Actually she was a little confused. So were Zack, Ethan, and Layla. They weren't sure if they should be concerned, or if this was a typical discussion about Iz.

"No. I don't think so. If it were something to be worried about they would be way more serious and Grace would probably be screaming about this" stated Will, who knew the way conversations went about Iz. He had heard enough of them growing up that he was still used to them now.

"Exactly" said Grace.

"Ok then. I'll be back in a few minutes" said Warren who was already in a rush.

"Are you sure that this isn't something to worry about? I've never seen Warren worried before" said Layla.

"Probably not. When it comes to Iz, Warren gets worried easily. Iz can take care of herself, but Warren used to always come to her rescue in any situation" said Grace.

"Really? That doesn't sound like Warren" said Maj in somewhat surprise.

"Yep, he did. I remember this time that our dad got really mad at Iz. He was yelling and everything. Then he went too far."

"What do you mean he went too far?" asked Zack who was suddenly interested.

"I mean that he started hitting her. He basically beat the crap out of her. Then out of no where, Iz pushed him back with her powers and ran out of the house to the only place she could think of, Warren's house. She was there for the rest of the night."

"Wow. My parents never told me about that" said Will.

"That's 'cuz they probably don't know. Our dad wouldn't say anything to damage his reputation and Iz wouldn't want your parents to worry. And that doesn't mean that you can to tell them now."

"I won't tell them. But she was at Warren's house all night? That doesn't sound like either of them" said Will.

"She was scared to come home. By morning our dad had to leave so she knew that she wouldn't be safe 'till morning."

"How long ago did this happen?" asked Will, still in amazement that he wasn't aware of this.

"About a year after their mom died" said Warren from behind, nearly scaring all of them half to death. "Grace, what the hell do you think you're doing?" asked Warren who was angry that she was telling them business that was between him and Iz. The only reason she even knew was because she and Iz were sisters. "What happens between me and your sister is neither yours nor their business, so why are you telling them things that they don't need to know?"

"So says the guy who was too chicken to ask my sister to homecoming!" exclaimed Grace.

"You never asked her, dude? Damn, it's not like she would've say no" said Zack who shut up after that due to the dirty look that was received from Warren.

"Look, she said that she didn't want to go, so I didn't ask her. That has nothing to do with you blabbing about mine and Iz's past together" said Warren who looked like he was about to incinerate the entire restaurant.

"If you were so damn concerned about my sister than why did you ignore her for so long, then decide, out of the blue, that you want to rebuild what you threw away for God knows what reason!" yelled Grace. She wanted to know. She wanted to know why her sister's best friend abandoned her for such a long time. Her sister went through so much crap about this. Grace had to know what reason in hell someone would do that to Iz.

There was silence. Everyone at the table was stunned. They thought for sure that Grace was history. They thought that Warren would have tried to burn her to a crisp by now, but were surprised to see Grace still standing and Warren walking away. He was heading to Grace's and Iz's house. He was going to talk to Iz and figure out what was wrong. He just wanted her to know that he did what he had to do.

Everyone got up to follow him, but Grace stopped them before they could head out the door. "No, let him go. He needs to talk to my sister and sort everything out. There's nothing we can do. And besides, if we get in the way, half of us will be frozen and the rest will be burnt to a crisp." Grace was right, if they got in the way they'd be done for. This was between Iz and Warren, no one else. They needed to sort things out on their own. Interferences would probably ruin the entire relationship.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's all for chapter 3. Sorry it's so short. I gotta keep the suspense up somehow right?  
Please review!**

**Lots of Love,  
AngelicAlchemist**


	4. Chapter 4

**Invisible No More**

**Ch. 4**

Iz was sitting on her balcony, thinking about things. The tears were running down her face, she still didn't understand why she felt this way. She didn't want to feel all alone the rest of her life. Especially when she knew that she wasn't alone. Iz knew that her sister and her friends loved her like crazy, but she still couldn't shake the feeling of loneliness off.

Warren was climbing up to Iz's balcony. It was the same place that she always went to when something was bugging her. "Something told me that you would be sitting here."

"I got the feeling that you would come here" said Iz. She knew that it was going to be a long night.

"What's wrong?" asked Warren

"Everything. Why'd you come here?"

"What do you think? We need to talk."

"Well I don't wanna talk, so you can go now" said Iz, wiping the tears from her face.

"You know that you can't get rid of me that easily, Iz. Something's on your mind and I want to know what it is."

There was silence. Iz didn't want to talk right now. She just wanted to sit and cry to herself. But deep down she did want to know something. She wanted to ask Warren about the reason why he ignored her.

"I'll just sit here until I get an answer out of you Iz. I'll just sit and stare till it drives you crazy enough for you to talk to me" taunted Warren. Iz couldn't stand being stared at for long periods of time. It always drove her insane.

"Fine, you wanna know what's on my mind? Why the hell did you ignore me for so damn long, Warren? Huh? Do you even have an answer for me?" screamed Iz. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed an answer and she wanted one now. The silence continued. Warren just stared at her even more. His dark brown eyes just staring into Iz's ocean blue ones. "I should have known that you weren't going to answer me."

"Do you really want to know?" asked Warren.

"Yeah, I **really** want to know."

"The reason why I avoided you for so long was cuz I didn't want to burden you with all of the crap that was going on in my life at the time."

"That's it? I burdened you with all of my crap. I thought that it would be ok if you burdened me with yours" said Iz with disappointment in her voice. "I'd probably just screw something up anyways. Cuz that's what I am, a screw up."

"That's not true, Iz. I didn't tell you anything cuz I didn't want to lose you over the crap going on."

"You wouldn't have lost me. And you did anyways me cuz you ignored me" Iz looked down in sadness. Warren had always protected her from everything, and it saddened her to know that she couldn't do the same for him.

"You know what I mean Iz" said Warren, his hand caressing her cheek, wiping away the tears. "I just can't stand to see you in pain. That's why I did what I did." He pulled Iz closer to him in a tight embrace. She was starting to feel whole once again. That's where she had always felt at home, in Warren's arms. They started to pull away when they're eyes met. They slowly pulled closer together, and then they kissed. Isabella could feel the heat of Warren's breath on her face, and it felt so right. She never wanted to get away from that one moment. Her arms went around his neck, not wanting to let go. Then they slowly pulled apart.

"Um, I, uh, think you should go now" said Iz completely red and flustered.

"Um, yeah, I'll see you later Is" said Warren who was just as red and flustered as Iz.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things after the kiss had been different, and it was driving Grace, Will, and the others crazy. Iz and Warren would barely look at each other. Things just felt so weird between them. Every time they came in contact Iz would start blushing like crazy, and Warren would just look away. It was time for their friends to take and action, and that's exactly what they did.

"It's about time that we got a girls night!!!" said Maj, "Thanks guys for letting us stay the night here."

"No problem. Tonight's gonna be so much fun!!" said Grace. "We have to do something; they gave us two entire weeks off for the holidays. I'm glad we get to have some fun with our friends."

"Iz, what are you guys doing for the holidays?" asked Layla.

"Oh, were probably going to Will's house, His parents have calling like crazy for us to go over" answered Iz.

"Your dad isn't coming into town for the holidays?" asked Maj.

"No, Thank God! I don't know what I would do if he did!!" exclaimed Grace.

"Hey, Iz" said Maj, getting down to business.

"Yeah, Maj" said Iz, already not liking where this was going.

"What's up with you and Warren? You two have been acting so weird around each other after the whole restaurant fiasco a few months ago."

There it was the question that Isabella had been dreading for so long. Iz had been informed about the restaurant incident by her sister. She didn't want anyone to ask her about why things were different between her and Warren at all. But she knew that it would be asked eventually.

"I'd rather not talk about it Maj" said Iz holding her legs and looking at the ground.

"Don't start with that crap. We all want to know. It's been driving us to insanity, so spill!" demanded Maj.

"Don't tell me that's why we decided to have a sleepover" said Iz, "I should've known that you guys would pull some bullshit like this!!!"

"We're doing it for your own good, ok. We just want you and Warren to be alright again" comforted Layla.

"I understand that, I'd just rather not talk about it, ok. What happened that night is between me and Warren, and that's that." Iz was getting upset. She wanted things between her and Warren to be right again too, but after that kiss that was shared between them, she didn't think that was possible.

"Oh my God, Iz! The two of you kissed!!!" exclaimed Grace. She wasn't going to put up with this any more. She wanted to know and the only that she was going to find out was going into Iz's head. There was dead silence. The girls were completely shocked by what they had just heard. The only thing that was noticeable was the completely dirty look that Grace was receiving from her sister. It looked as if Iz was about to explode and destroy her sister.

"Grace, you evil little brat, you did not just invade my mind just to know what happened between me and Warren." Iz was infuriated. Ice was starting to form around the place she was seated at.

"C'mon Iz, calm down. We don't want the entire house frozen. I just wanted to know what happened. We all wanted to know 'cuz we're worried about you and Warren. What the two of you have been doing is not healthy for a friendship. Now Iz, just relax and calm down" coaxed Grace.

The ice quickly absorbed back to Iz's body. The look on her face slowly relaxed, but her gaze did not move away from her sister. She was still angry. That hadn't changed. Things were quiet once again. When Maj broke the silence by saying, "What's the big deal? So what? You kissed. It just means that there's room for more than just a friendship. This means that the two of you can become a couple."

"I get where you're coming from Maj, it's just not that easy" said Iz. She would absolutely love if something like that were to happen. She just didn't know if Warren wanted to be more. That's who she was really worried about. Warren means the world to Iz. If they became a couple and decided to break up, they might not be friends at all. Is couldn't imagine life without Warren. Not again.

"No we can't. Ever heard of the term that good things never last?"

"You never know Iz. Will and I have been going out for over a year now, and we're still together" said Layla with a smile on her face.

"That's different Layla. Will didn't avoid you for a year then out of the blue decide that he wanted to be friends with you again."

"Yeah, by the way Iz, why was that?" questioned Grace.

"That's none of your business" snapped Iz. "Can we please just get off the subject? I'm tired of talking about this."

"That's the entire reason why we did this whole sleepover thing. We needed to know what was going on so we planed this" complained Maj.

"Well too bad 'cuz I'm not going to talk about it anymore! Plus, I'm pretty sure that the guys are with Warren doing exactly what you guys are doing to me."

Grace, Layla, and Maj looked at each other. They had completely forgotten that the guys were going to do that with Warren. They won't find out what happened with that until tomorrow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I am so sorry that it took me so long to update!!! I've got a lot of projects that I need to be working on for school. Please rate and try to keep down on the flames!!!**

**Lots of Love,  
AngelicAlchemist**


	5. Chapter 5

**Invisible No More**

**Chapter 5**

"I'm right aren't I?" There was silence in the room. Iz couldn't believe what was going on. She was completely shocked that her friends and her sister would pull off something like this.

"Warren is going to be beyond pissed. I can't believe you guys! Are you that desperate to find out what's going on?"

"Well, we weren't sure if you would talk so we got the guys to talk to Warren" explained Layla.

"You do know that that's not going to go well either. Warren will probably take it worse than me. You guys know that! For all we know, he's frying the boys for going along with this stupid little charade!!"

What Iz was saying was true. Little did the girls know, Warren and the guys were having they're own little discussion about what was going on...

The boys were at the Paper lantern waiting for Warren to get off work. Their anxiety was so obvious that even a blind dog could see it. Will kept staring off into space, Ethan's eyes were twitching in an extremely nervous manner, and Zack would not stop tapping on the table as if there was some sort of invisible drum set that only he could see. It was ridiculous, but hilarious at the same time.

"Alright guys I'm done here. We can go ahead and do whatever you guys want. This was your idea," Warren said. He sounded annoyed and exhausted. He had done nothing but take the orders of stupid young couples that kept giggling at everything the other said. Just the way Will and Layla are. It annoyed him so much.

"Um, yeah, sure. We're just gonna go ahead and go back to my place and play video games and stuff," Will stated nervously.

"Yep, that's all we're gonna do. Just play video games and stuff. That's all we're gonna do," Zack repeated. He was beyond nervous. He had a feeling that Warren was going to end up burning down Will's house when they started asking him questions.

The three boys gave a sigh of relief. They would wait until they got to Will's house before they started asking him questions. At least they would be safe until then, and out of public viewing. The last thing they wanted to do was to end up in tomorrow's newspaper as the three young teens that were killed by another super-powered teen.

After playing video games for what seemed like forever, Warren started to become suspicious of what the guys' ulterior motives were. They had calmed down a lot when they got to Will's house but they were still very nervous. Warren felt uncomfortable with this awkward silence. He wasn't blind, he knew that something was up, and he was going to find out what it was.

Warren set down the controller to Will's X-box and got down to business. "What is with you guys tonight? You're all tense and nervous and it's starting to freak me out."

"Nervous? What makes you think that we're nervous? We have absolutely nothing to be nervous about," stated a very nervous Ethan. Ethan was the worst liar. He can't lie to save his life, or the lives of his friends.

Warren raised an eyebrow in suspicion. He was not buying this. They were obviously lying and it bugged him to know that they have an ulterior motive to hanging out with him. He thought it was weird when they asked him to do this. They were nervous when Stronghold suggested this in the first place. This whole thing had written agenda all over it.

"Right, you actually expect me to buy that crap. Come on, out with it. I don't have all night you know." There was a frightening silence all around them. The guys weren't expecting this. They thought that they would have been the one asking questions. "If I promise not to fry you guys if it makes me mad will you tell me?" Warren didn't want to resort to such a childish act, but if it got them to spill it then it was probably worth it.

"Can we get that in writing?" mumbled Zack. Will and Ethan glared at him. "I promise not to burn you to ashes," he put is hand over his heart, "now just tell me what the hell is going on."

"Fine. We want to know why everything is so weird between you and Iz. Ever since the whole restaurant thing you two act weird around each other. All of us are concerned about you guys," blurted out Ethan. He had a feeling that he was going to regret the words that he spit out. This was also due to the glares that he could feel were coming from Will and Zack. The heat of their eyes bore into him like lasers.

What happened next shocked them. Warren actually began to laugh. He was laughing at the whole situation. Will, Zack, and Ethan just sat there completely befuddled .They didn't understand what Warren was laughing at. "Warren what's so funny?" asked a befuddled Will.

That's all?! You guys have been acting like you have a stick up your asses over that?" This was amusing Warren. He wasn't going to mad over this. He knew that they were curious but it was funny that they would go through such lengths just to find out.

"So you're gonna tell us?!" said the three other boys in unison, excitedly.

"No, what happened that night is between me and Iz." The boys' face fell. They thought that they were finally going to get to the bottom of this. But, the last thing they were going to do is argue with Warren. That probably would give him a reason to burn them to a crisp. "You guys will find out eventually. I have a feeling that you three aren't working alone. The sleepover that the girls are having is probably to probe Iz for information. Am I right?" That didn't surprise the boys. Warren had always been a smart person. They knew that he would more than likely figure out what was going on.

"You know that that probably didn't go well. Iz hates when people try to pry into things that aren't their business. It's one of her biggest pet peeves. But if I know Grace, she probably found a way to get it out of Iz. So I'm sure that you three will be well informed by tomorrow morning."

Warren was right. The next morning the girls called the boys and let them know what happened. The boys were just as shocked as the girls were when they found out what had happened. "We should do something about this. We can't have them acting weird around each other all the time" Will had stated. He and Layla were at his house. They were concerned, as were the others, but they wanted to do something about this.

"I have an idea," said Layla, "you can invite both of them over here for Thanksgiving."

Layla was pleased with her plan. She knew that the twins were already invited, if you add Warren to the mix, things would be perfect.

"There's only one thing in your plan that will be a problem" stated Will. "And what would that be?" asked Layla, looking confused at what could be wrong with her plan. They looked at each other and said in unison, "Warren."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am so sorry about the hold up on my updates. I just started high school and I've been layered with projects and reports and stuff. I hardly have any time at all to write any more. Again, I am so, so sorry about this.

Lots of love,

AngelicAlchemist


End file.
